


sàbhailte

by neun_geschichten, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Series: Fishermen [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash, Romance, Shetland Islands, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension, fishermen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шетландские острова. Во время очередной сезонной вылазки в море к рыболовному траулеру капитана Стива Роджерса прибивает чудом уцелевшего моряка с потерпевшего крушение сейнера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sàbhailte

**Author's Note:**

> sàbhailte — «спасенный» по-гэльски
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Дуган, не мигая, пялился куда-то перед собой, когда в высокую рубку поднялся сонный помятый Роджерс.

– Доброе утро, кэп, – на автомате поздоровался старпом, даже не повернувшись. Казалось, что он спал с открытыми глазами.

Стив что-то невнятно промычал в ответ и по привычке прищурился на эхолот. Утро выдалось пасмурным и серым, о фибергласовый потолок рубки до сих пор стучал ленивый осенний дождь, сползая вниз по окнам дрожащими ручейками. Судно всю ночь дрейфовало в двадцати милях от земли, потому что траулер из Абердина наткнулся на косяк пикши и подал сигнал в эфир для всех рыболовецких кораблей в округе, но в итоге они взяли курс домой. Две тонны не имели особого значения, а Роджерсу как можно скорее хотелось вернуться в Леруик. После разгрузки он хотел выйти в море еще раз.

Экипаж «Пегги Картер» – малого морозильного рыболовного траулера – ходил в этих водах не первый год. Рекордсменом он не был, но выручку своему экипажу приносил стабильную. Моряки всегда считались суеверными, а Роджерс закрепил за собой статус любимчика местной трески, которая чуть ли не сама прыгала в куток, с первого своего рейса в море. С тех пор команда у капитана не менялась.

Роджерс кивнул Дугану и выглянул на палубу, где остальные члены команды лениво курили в непроглядный омут за бортом. Морита буквально спал, закрыв глаза и оперевшись одной ногой на металлическую перекладину, ветер стряхивал за него пепел с сигареты. Джонс и Дернье о чем-то говорили и неспешно распутывали сеть, которая занимала почти весь правый борт. Монти пил чай в крохотной, несерьезной на вид шлюпке, которая, по мнению Дугана, здесь висела исключительно в качестве аксессуара.

Снаружи стелился густой туман, нежный, белый как молоко. Сквозь него доносились первые крики проснувшегося Леруика, мелькавшего в просветах серыми невысокими домами под чешуей шиферных крыш. Роджерс приоткрыл окошко в рубке и высунул помятое бородатое лицо навстречу утру, глубоко втянул носом соленую морскую прохладу. По щекам ласково прошелся порыв ветра с мельчайшими капельками воды. Мир вокруг пока что пах рыбой, а не жареными пирожками и ванилью, аромат которых каждое утро гулял по набережной.

Судно то задирало щербатый нос на волну, то зарывалось в нее, и Роджерс, прикрыв глаза, наслаждался последними минутами успокаивающего раскачивания. Прошло почти десять дней, и «Пегги» с полными трюмами возвращалась к родным берегам.

Леруик находился в нескольких сотнях километров к северу от Абердина. Может, он и считался столицей Шетландских островов, только, как ни крути, оставался обычным рыбацким поселком, насквозь пропахшим чешуей и морскими водами. Кроме добычи трески и пикши, здесь занимались разве что обслуживанием танкера, перевозящего нефть с месторождений в Северной Атлантике. Работы было мало, и практически вся она каким-то образом включала в себя морепродукты.

По левому борту в очередном просвете мелькнули вдалеке вересковые пустоши и покрытые мхами возвышенности, расчерченные серыми булыжными оградами. Деревьев на островах толком не росло, ветер свободно гулял по архипелагу, перекатываясь с холма на холм и лавируя между редкими препятствиями в виде древних каменных лачуг или современных компактных домиков.

Траулер медленно вошел в бухту и двинулся по направлению к главному городскому терминалу. Насмотревшись из штурманской рубки на своих ребят, которые тоже еще толком не очнулись, Роджерс прочистил горло и произнес по громкой связи, чтобы хоть как-то взбодрить это сонное царство:

– По местам швартовки!

Когда траулер приблизился бортом к причалу, Роджерс отдал приказ подать шпринговый и продольный швартовы, чтобы судно больше не уходило вперед. Команда метко подала бросательные концы на причал, затем подали швартов с кормы и вслед за ним все остальные. Один из швартовщиков свистнул и помахал рукой, приветствуя рыбаков – команду «Пегги» здесь все любили. Судно быстро подтянули к причалу и положили швартовные тросы на кнехт.

Дизель «Пегги» замолчал, и наступила какая-то неестественная тишина. Даже чаек не было слышно, один плеск воды о борт. К судну уже спешил управляющий терминалом, поскрипывая при каждом движении поношенной кожаной курткой. Стив жестом позвал Дугана и, забросив походный рюкзак на плечо, понес документы на подпись управляющему.

– Роджерс, – Филлипс, суровый и угрюмый мужик, шуток которого во всем Леруике не понимал никто, кроме него самого, стремительно налетел на Стива и, схватив его за теплую мозолистую ладонь, мелко затряс. – Давай, порадуй меня!

– Как обычно, сэр, – отчитался Стив, подавая Филлипсу планшет. – Почти двадцать шесть тонн.

Филлипс покачал головой и что-то довольно пробубнил, а потом побрел к грузчикам. Во всех документах Стива он всегда расписывался, даже не читая их, верил на слово. Цены в промысле за последние годы сильно упали, и рыбная ловля стала убыточным делом. Многие рыбаки архипелага, такие, как Стив, с собственным траулером, купались в долгах. Каждое судно, работавшее в местной акватории, по сути являлось индивидуальным предпринимателем, который работал либо с прибылью, либо с убытками. Несмотря на то, что формально они могли принадлежать одной крупной компании, в море каждый отправлялся на свой страх и риск. И маршрут каждый для себя определял сам. Повезло, если там оказывалась рыба, иначе ни о какой выгоде речи идти не могло. С учетом того, какие неподъемные планы выставляли компании владельцам лодок, многие из них уходили из промысла, даже не выдержав сезона.

«Пегги» стала приносить деньги, только когда команда Стива сдала годовую норму улова на несколько тысяч фунтов. Но даже такие суровые условия не заставили Стива остаться на суше, любовь к морю и рыбалке была у него в крови.

Команда сошла на берег с криками и улюлюканьем, предвкушая долгожданный отдых. Стиву почему-то сильно хотелось напиться. Вместо привычной апатии и странного ощущения, будто тело пыталось провалиться сквозь землю, он чувствовал небывалый прилив сил, и это после десяти выматывающих суток в море; ненужную энергию хотелось срочно куда-нибудь деть, да вот хотя бы в похмелье.

Филлипс прикрикнул на медлительных рабочих, которые только начали доставать улов, шаркая сапогами по бетонной набережной, двигаясь, как сонные мухи. Стив поправил свою видавшую виды фуражку и убрал руки в карманы рыбацкой штормовки, наблюдая, как из «Пегги» выносят тридцатикилограммовые ящики с треской.

Стоянка будет короткой, всего три дня, а потом они набьют трюм провизией, оформят отход и снова отправятся в путь. Подъемы у архипелага становились все беднее к концу сезона, и Стив решил, что напоследок стоит выйти подальше.

– Когда в море, кэп? – спросил подошедший со спины Монти. Его ребята безусловно устали, но не могли не поддержать эту идею.

– В среду, в восемь утра. Отдохни, пока есть время.

– Да-а-а, – протянул Монти и, похлопав Стива по плечу, нацепил кепку почти на самый затылок, так что козырек стал напоминать кокошник. – Последний рывок.

Стив еще немного полюбовался на «Пегги» и потом, подхватив с земли рюкзак с грязной одеждой, побрел к агентству. Он не стал ждать чек за рыбу в крохотной бухгалтерской каморке – Филлипс никогда особенно не спешил с финансовыми делами, обычно попыхивал сигарой, наблюдая, как из трюмов новоприбывшей лодки достают последние ящики с треской, а их могли разгружать до самого вечера. Поэтому Стив забрал ключи от машины из камеры хранения и поехал домой. В городке, где почти все деловые отношения брали начало из дружеских, можно было не беспокоиться о том, что работодатель обманет тебя или не доплатит честно заработанных фунтов. Скорее всего, он передаст чек через знакомых в баре или завтра на работе. А может, привезет лично и пропустит с тобой заодно парочку стаканов виски.

Первое время возвращаться на сушу после плавания было тяжело, накатывали беспричинный страх садиться за руль, долго прогуливаться пешком и легкая дезориентация. Побороть эти симптомы Стиву удалось не сразу, только после того, как он стал капитаном и начал регулярно выходить в рейсы.

Пропетляв по побережью мелководных заливчиков, Стив выехал на равнину, за которой синело Северное море. У подножия небольшого кривобокого холма стоял коттедж, окруженный древним, как большинство каменных построек на острове, сложенным из булыжников без капли цемента забором. Мох густо покрывал его со всех сторон, и казалось, будто на одном мхе эта каменная ограда и держится.

Чем ближе к океану, тем злее ветер хлестал по лицу песком и мелкими камешками. Накинув капюшон, Стив вышел из машины и невольно загляделся на гладкую поверхность воды у горизонта. После смерти родителей он рассчитывал все продать, чтобы получить шанс уехать отсюда, возможно, в Эдинбург или вовсе в Англию. Здесь, кроме команды и «Пегги», его больше ничего не держало. А хорошие рыбаки были нужны везде.

Преодолев небольшой, заросший вереском ров по каменному мостику, Стив ускорил шаг. Ветер становился сильнее, да и просто хотелось наконец очутитьсяся в тепле и залезть в горячий душ. На суше рыбный душок, намертво въевшийся в тело, в волосы и в одежду, ощущался чужим и неестественным. Он смешивался с запахом старого пота и начинал не на шутку раздражать, ударяя в нос при каждом резком движении.

Сухие дрова быстро прогрели старый дом. Завывающий сквозь оконные рамы ветер убаюкал Стива прямо на мягкой софе перед камином. Расслабленный, чистый и довольный капитан отключился почти мгновенно, растянувшись на клетчатых подушках изящной параболой, да так и проспал до самого вечера. Приложиться к бутылке получилось только на следующий день.

По традиции, накануне отхода в море команда собралась в пабе «Капитан Флинт» на Маркет-стрит, самом любимом заведении местных рыбаков. Паб стоял прямо на углу, по соседству с банком Ллойдс, и в отличие от стеклянных офисных витражей, на удивление гармонично вросших в вековые каменные дома, выделялся на фоне кучи других магазинов и лавок только крохотной белой табличкой с мультяшной вороной, держащей кружку пива. Хуже вывеска была только у «Бистро Монти», ресторана, который держал кузен Монти на Маунтули-стрит неподалеку. На той был изображен страшный мексиканский коротышка в огромном сомбреро.

Стив открыл дверь в паб в половине девятого вечера, когда на улице уже было достаточно темно. Неподалеку едва слышно ухал прибой. Внутри праздновали последний богатый улов как минимум семь экипажей местных траулеров. Праздновал даже Старк, капитан креветочной лоханки, как его часто звал Дуган. Остальными посетителями были работники верфи и рыбных складов. Исторически сложилось, что в этом пабе заседали преимущественно мужчины – атмосфера царила иногда слишком напряженная, женщины предпочитали более уютные бары, где никто не орал друг на друга из-за косоруких салаг и упущенных рыбных косяков и где от каждого третьего не несло рыбой.

Стив прошел мимо многочисленных знакомых, на ходу пожав пару десятков натруженных грубых ладоней, пока наконец не плюхнулся на высокий барный стул к своим ребятам.

Логан, сын местного плотника, тут же принес ему пива.

– Кроме тебя, Роджерс, никто на север больше не собирается, – хитро прищурился он, дернув уголком губ так, что его смоляные усы тоже едва заметно встрепенулись. – Решил сорвать куш?

– Хочу подзаработать до закрытия сезона, да и у Мориты через месяц жена рожает, деньги лишними не будут.

– Море не любит жадных, кэп.

– Стиви не жадный, – вступился уже кривой Морита, скособочившись на стуле. – Да, Стив?

– Привет, – в этот момент за спинами рыбаков нарисовалась миловидная светловолосая девушка. Она недвусмысленно пристроилась возле Стива и, слегка спружинив бедром, подперла им табурет, на котором тот сидел. Рыбаки вокруг заозирались. Она наверняка была не местная, иначе бы не стала подходить. С этой целью.

– Мэм, – Стив заметно подобрался. Он ничем не выдал своего волнения и, насколько мог, подвинулся на стуле. Предчувствие неизбежного, в полной мере отразившееся на лице, даму не смутило, она с удовольствием вглядывалась в него и улыбалась.

– Шумно сегодня тут, – сказала девушка. Откуда она могла знать? Сидевший слева Дуган молча уткнулся в свой стакан, чем только сильнее расстроил Стива.

– Шесть лодок вернулось, – маска абсолютной невозмутимости натужно затрещала, и Стив вымученно улыбнулся Морите, который сочувственно похлопал его по колену, вернувшись к своим кальмарам в панировке. – Празднуем, – Стив немного приподнял пивную кружку в знак подтверждения собственных слов.

– Вы тоже рыбак? – девушка будто из ниоткуда поднесла к губам стакан. Стив невольно пробежал глазами по пабу. Ему не было дела до знакомых моряков, которые следили за этим ситкомом и, в частности, за его реакцией. Он быстро вычислил приезжую молодежь, среди которой была еще одна девушка и два парня.

– Капитан, если честно, – почти виновато сообщил Стив.

– Поздравляю, мистер капитан, – она коснулась его предплечья пальцами, слегка потрепала.

– Стив, – представился Стив и тут же мысленно дал себе по лбу. Лучше бы он сразу посоветовал ей закадрить кого-нибудь более подходящего. В этот момент Стив заметил, что за разворачивающейся мизансценой наблюдают Старк и его помощники.

– Аманда. Как зовут ваше судно?

– Пегги Картер, – обреченно выдохнул Стив. Он уже не был против того, чтобы проклятый Говард по обыкновению встрял в разговор со своими комментариями. Больше Старка Стив не любил неловкие моменты с женщинами.

– Красивое имя, – Аманда повертела стакан в руках, довольно быстро разобравшись в чужих эмоциях. Но, казалось, перспектива тянуть из Стива любое слово будто клещами ее тоже не расстроила. Парня что надо трудно встретить в местах вроде этого.

– Красивое, – Стив мягко улыбнулся ей. Обижать ее не хотелось; ему вообще никого не хотелось обижать, но порой желание грубо отшить становилось таким нестерпимым, что он предпочитал стремительно покинуть место действия, пока не успел разболтать лишнего.

– Ты не слишком разговорчивый, да? – Аманда доверчиво наклонила голову, заглядывая Стиву в глаза. Она была немного пьяна и, наверное, подумала, что Стив просто женат, раз так застенчив и не представляет, как деликатно отклонить настолько очевидные знаки внимания.

– К сожалению, мэм, – уже более твердо отозвался Стив.

– Тебе там ловить нечего, красавица, иди лучше к нам! – крикнул Старк. Ну наконец-то. Стив постарался незаметно перевести дыхание.

– Он гей, милая! – раздался еще один голос, но уже из другого конца паба.

– Извините, – Аманда оттолкнулась бедром от стула и очень по-мальчишески почесала затылок. Трогательный зеленый кардиган в мелкий горошек от движения руки немного задрался, обнажив полоску кожи над низкими джинсами.

Если бы Стив предпочитал девушек, сейчас в его голове только благодаря этой детали развернулась бы целая картина. Они бы флиртовали с Амандой до самого закрытия паба, и после всего выпитого Стив бы положил руку ей на округлое упругое бедро, погладил бы большим пальцем выпирающую из-за пояса бедренную косточку, и Аманда бы позволила. Или, может быть, двинула бы ему в челюсть. Но Стив предпочитал не девушек.

– Все в порядке, – ответил он. – Может, угостить вас чем-нибудь?

– Я лучше пойду.

– Да, красавица, иди! – снова крикнул Говард, подняв руки над головой, но Аманда, не удостоив Старка взглядом, вернулась за столик к своим.

– Я когда-нибудь нассу на твое креветочное корыто, Старк, – пробубнил Морита с набитым ртом.

– Не стоит, Джим, – хмыкнул Дуган. – Лучше сделай это у миссис Маккейн в огороде, у нее снова муравьи завелись.

Дуган всегда отличался излишней консервативностью, и Стив первое время опасался принимать его в команду. Только когда Дум-Дум выманил того на личный разговор и убедил, что личная жизнь капитана для него мало что значит, лишь бы моряк он был хороший, Стив успокоился и перестал подозревать его в скрытой ненависти. 

– Не пойми неправильно, Роджерс, – улыбнулся Монти и буквально улегся на стойку, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, – но я рад, что ты за другую команду. Черт, так у меня хотя бы есть шанс кого-нибудь склеить.

– Ну спасибо, – Стив почувствовал, что потеплели щеки, и слишком быстро схватился за стакан. Его никогда не тревожила собственная ориентация, как и все в его положении, он встречал и непонимание, и неприязнь, и агрессию, и даже жалость, но в то время, когда многие ломались, Стив давил упрямством любые нападки в свою сторону и заставлял окружающих уважать себя.

В этом городе только приезжий или домосед был не в курсе. Это была еще одна причина, по которой Стиву хотелось продать дом, землю и покинуть Леруик навсегда. Пока он куковал в этой шетландской дыре, его личная жизнь равномерно покрывалась мхом, прямо как каменный забор вокруг дома. Одиночество не тяготило, но он был здоровым мужчиной в расцвете сил, ему хотелось познать это на практике. Желательно, чтобы потом о случившемся не говорил весь поселок. Как вышло, когда ему было пятнадцать и миссис Маккейн застукала его вместе со своим племянником в отцовском гараже. После чего давнюю историю и то, что миссис Маккейн отправила племянника учиться в Абердин (что, естественно, не уберегло его от очередного бойфренда), упоминал в разговоре каждый второй, и если сначала Стива всячески осуждали, то со временем многие местные жительницы прониклись к нему некой извращенной материнской любовью и стали искать ему спутника жизни. Здесь начался настоящий ад.

– На здоровье, – хохотнул Монти. – Знаете уже? – он кивнул на маленький телевизор под потолком, где в срочном выпуске новостей передавали о пропавшем сейнере и сигнале бедствия, который тот отправил вчера вечером.

– Что-то случилось на лодке, – медленно проговорил Дуган. – Сейчас в том районе спокойно.

– Кто ж на ровном месте тонет? – покачал головой Дернье. – Может, схлопотали торпеду с подлодки?

– Салабоны бестолковые, – вставил свое слово усатый бармен, натирая стойку. – Наверняка сами себя угробили.

Сам он в море ни разу не был, но, наслушавшись от своего старика всяких историй, охотно раздавал всем советы и комментарии. По части теории он знал не меньше, чем среднестатистический рыбак, а что касалось дела – сухопутным крысам на лодке делать было нечего. Хорошо, если крыса об этом знала.

 

***

 

В утро отплыва Стив, как обычно, приехал намного раньше остальных. Это скорее было непреодолимым чувством легкой тревоги, которая за много лет плавания все никак не желала пропадать, чем привычкой. Перед отправлением в море он всегда мало спал, хоть и ложился чуть ли не засветло. Слушал через приоткрытое окно прибой и протяжные гудки проходящих мимо судов, думал о том, как бы поступил, начни «Пегги» тонуть.

Приемная терминала открывалась ровно в восемь, и Стив терпеливо дожидался Лоррейн на улице, хотя сторож мог впустить его в любую минуту. Но вместо того, чтобы просиживать штаны в компании нудного мистера Чисхолма и его старого приемника, он оставил вещи в машине и пошел на причал.

«Пегги» уже приготовили к отплытию. Привыкшие к роскоши и дорогим судам назвали бы ее уродливой, но только не Стив. Этот траулер прошел не один шторм, отслужил не один год, но потрепанный вид только придавал ему шарма. Стив прогулялся вдоль причала, осмотрев «Пегги» с одной стороны. Кое-где краска потрескалась или вовсе отвалилась, и просвечивающая сквозь эти дыры ржавчина внизу кормы уходила глубоко под воду. Вчера вечером палубу помыли, выскребли из всех щелей остатки тухлой рыбы, так что поверхность влажно блестела чистотой даже в предрассветных сумерках и излучала свежесть отдраенного дерева. Тем не менее, без запаха приготовленной еды, свежепойманной трески и испарений дизельных котлов «Пегги» казалась какой-то заброшенной. 

Стив обернулся на гулкие шаги и увидел Дугана, тот помахал ему кипой бумажек.

– Держи, кэп, Лоррейн для тебя еще вчера все оформила, – довольно сообщил он. – Ребята уже здесь, собирают провиант. Дождемся Филлипса, и можно плыть.

Стив полистал тонкую папку и выудил распечатку со сводкой прогноза погоды.

– Что-нибудь интересное?

– Нет, ничего. Все спокойно, управимся быстро, – вздохнул Стив и махнул рукой на штурманскую рубку. – Пойдем.

Они с Дум-Думом поднялись на трап, и Стив услышал позади знакомые голоса, но тормозить не стал. Стоять на трапах и проходах у моряков считалось плохой приметой. 

В каютах, по сравнению с палубой, воздух стоял такой же, как и три дня назад: густо пахло мужским телом, потом, табаком и рыбой. В левом углу, прямо под ненаглядным телевизором Монти, который дышал на ладан не первый рейс, но все никак не помирал, стоял небольшой прямоугольный стол в окружении скамеек. Чтобы придать этому «страшному вонючему трюму» какой-никакой уют, жена Мориты сшила на них клетчатые чехлы с поролоновой подкладкой. Все помещение освещал один-единственный светильник, прикрученный к низкому потолку. Сбоку в стене располагались спальные места: четыре полки в два яруса друг напротив друга и одна поперек. Не самое удобное лежбище, особенно для высоких ребят типа Монти. Все потайные места и встроенные шкафчики, где можно было хранить свое барахло, обычно занимала столовая утварь, веревки, спасательные жилеты и огнетушители, поэтому все вещи складывали на высокие верхние полки.

Какой бы убогой эта нора ни казалась, она была знакомой и родной, тесной, но по-мужски уютной. Отдыхалось здесь после двенадцатичасовой вахты на удивление превосходно, особенно если ты вымок до нитки или продрог под шквальным ветром. Но ни о каком комфорте речи не шло, все на «Пегги» практически кричало, что это место не для развлечений, а для тяжелой работы.

Капитанская каюта – маленький чулан с двухъярусной койкой, умывальником и дверью из фанеры – находилась напротив кухонного островка и общей раковины. За роскошь ее принять не позволяло чувство стыда, но Стив не стал отказываться, никогда не стоит разбрасываться возможностью побыть в одиночестве. Бежать с корабля некуда.

Стив кинул сумку на нижнюю койку, где помимо свернутых рулоном пледов лежали теплые куртки для всей команды. Сунул зубную щетку в стаканчик на умывальнике и приоткрыл иллюминатор. Сквозь этот крохотный круглый люк полился первый золотой солнечный свет, мягко согревая лицо.

– Кэп, Морита проверил дизель, мы готовы к отходу, – в каюту заглянул Дернье, в этот момент по судну пробежала легкая дрожь заработавших двигателей.

– Спасибо, Жак, – ответил Стив и, переобувшись, вернулся на мостик, где его уже ждал Дуган: проверял электронику и слушал чужие частоты.

Не прошло и нескольких минут, как команда уже была в открытом море. Волны громко шипели и бились о борт, «Пегги» высоко задирала нос, будто решила ни одной не пропустить.

В рубке мерно пикал придонный эхолот, еще не засекший рыбные косяки, и под напором встречного хлесткого ветра тоненько дребезжали оконные стекла. Курс взяли на северо-запад, Стив вскоре уступил штурвал Дугану, а сам уселся в капитанское кресло с картой.

– О чем задумался, Стив? – Дум-Дум отвлекся от компаса и слегка развернулся, любовно придерживая штурвал одной рукой.

Стив поднял взгляд от распечаток карты дна и постарался сделать удивленный вид. Сейчас его мысли находились совсем не здесь, Северное море он знал чуть ли не наизусть и за бумажки схватился, чтобы создать хотя бы видимость занятости – не пристало капитану плевать в потолок.

Дум-Дум фыркнул в усы и снова уставился вдаль, изредка поглядывая на монитор.

– Я тебя давно знаю, кэп, – вздохнул он. – И вижу, если что-то не так. Можешь не рассказывать, я не требую, просто... Я очень суеверный человек, и если капитан сам не свой, то...

Дуган и правда отличался повышенной суеверностью, до крайностей не доходило, но к самым распространенным предрассудкам и поверьям он относился с полной серьезностью и неукоснительно следовал особым ритуалам и приметам. Как-то раз еще до отхода в море, когда они ждали все вместе Филлипса на набережной, Морита упомянул отца О'Дигби – Дуган насупился и схватился за подошву ботинка. Поминать вслух священников, а также кроликов, свиней и лососей морякам категорически запрещалось, чтобы не навлечь беду, и для снятия проклятия нужно было подержаться за набойку.

– Все нормально, Дум-Дум, – Стив смирился с тем, что они с картами друг другу ничем не помогут, и, аккуратно свернув их, положил на панель. – Ты прав, я... задумался. Если честно, думаю еще с понедельника.

Дум-Дум изо всех сил старался смотреть недоверчиво.

– Мне все чаще приходит мысль продать дом, траулер и поехать куда-нибудь на юг, – признался Стив и внутренне подобрался, как перед прыжком в воду.

Дуган многозначительно помолчал, а потом тихо хмыкнул.

– Что скажешь? – спросил Стив.

– У тебя вся жизнь впереди, – неопределенно начал Дум-Дум. – Ты еще такой молодой, Стив. Я понимаю, почему ты хочешь уехать.

– Это не из-за команды, ты же знаешь.

– Знаю.

– Я так сильно привык к вам, и рыбачить я люблю.

– И что важнее – умеешь, – похвалил Дум-Дум, улыбнувшись. – Ты отличный рыбак, Стив. Хочешь остаться в отрасли или подашься в более молодежное?

– Еще не знаю. Единственное, что я понял – мне нельзя оставаться здесь, иначе займу место миссис Маккейн.

Миссис Маккейн после неудачной ссылки племянника в Абердин обосновалась в родовом коттедже, который стоял неподалеку от дома Стива, на другой стороне холма. В силу солидного возраста она не могла выполнять в одиночку все дела по дому и в огороде, поэтому горящие торфяные грядки с цуккини прошлым летом тушил Стив. Она жила одна, после смерти мужа ее единственным соседом оказался такой же дряхлый, линялый лабрадор. Стив осознавал, что если не начнет что-то делать со своей жизнью, то либо состарится в Леруике и будет каждый год тушить гребаные торфяные грядки, либо пойдет ко дну вместе с «Пегги», у которой в конце концов прохудится днище. Ну и, конечно, если он осядет в Леруике, с личной жизнью можно будет попрощаться. Целибат рядом с миссис Маккейн, которая племянника ему так и не простила, ему тут обеспечен.

Дум-Дум глухо хохотнул и согласно покивал.

– Не переживай, кэп. Не займешь.

Стив надеялся на это добрую половину своей жизни.

– Я еще ничего не решил, поэтому не говори ребятам. Возможно, я останусь еще на один сезон. Или на два. Понятия не имею, с чего начинают в таких случаях.

– Я буду скучать по тебе, кэп. Ты отличный моряк.

– Спасибо, Дум-Дум, – Стив поднялся с кресла и подошел к своему старпому. – Что-нибудь слышно о том сейнере?

– В береговой сказали, что он из Керкуолла. На борту было четверо, последний раз на связь вышли во вторник, с тех пор ни слуху ни духу.

– Где они были тогда? – Стив выдохнул, выпуская вместе с воздухом нервозность и страх.

– Да здесь где-то, недалеко от Фарерских. Вчера вечером они просигналили SOS, но выйти на связь с ними не получилось.

– Туда отправили кого-нибудь?

– Два вертолета, обнаружили только двоих. Точно известно, что радист погиб. Остается еще один. Послушал метеостанцию, говорят, погода будет хорошая, может, найдут, если он еще не помер от холода.

– А с судном что?

– Пожар вроде как.

– Не повезло ребятам, – невольно поморщился Стив. – На всякий случай поглядывай по сторонам, и остальным тоже скажи, особенно Монти, он на ночной сегодня.

– Есть, капитан.

Часа через три в рубку поднялся Дернье, чтобы сменить у штурвала Дум-Дума.

– На обед лазанья, – объявил он, – остальные уже в каюте.

 

***

 

Стив вскинулся оттого, что на палубе кто-то кричал. Он резко подскочил на постели, только в силу привычки не ударившись головой о низкий потолок, и спрыгнул на пол. Со сна его била мелкая, противная дрожь, а глаза никак не хотели открываться. Когда он трясущимися руками натянул теплый свитер и сунул ноги в тяжелые ботинки, к нему в каюту вломился Морита.

– Человек за бортом! – крикнул он и убежал на палубу. 

Снаружи оказалось намного холоднее, чем было днем. Стив судорожно вдохнул, прогоняя последнюю дремоту, и поспешил к команде, которая сгрудилась по левой стороне и напряженно вглядывалась в глубину. Спасательной операцией руководил Дуган. В конце концов человека за бортом подцепили на веревку.

Даже привыкшему за много лет рыбалки Стиву воды Северного моря каждый раз, будто в первый, казались жгучими, острыми, готовыми оттяпать конечность – стоит только зазеваться. Руки ошпарило мокрым холодом, они мгновенно задубели, трос постоянно выскальзывал.

– Еще немного! Взяли! – гаркнул Дуган.

Сквозь непроглядную темноту открытого моря, выхваченный ярким светом прожектора, в глаза Стиву сразу бросился оранжевый спасательный жилет.

– Еще взяли!

Стив изо всех сил вцепился в веревку и потянул вместе со всеми. Дуган по пояс свесился за борт и, взяв человека за ремни жилета, с громким «ух!» втащил его на палубу. С трудом разжав пальцы, Стив подхватил бессознательного парня под голову и вместе с ним рухнул на размотанные сети.

Монти присел рядом с ними, прислушиваясь, и вся команда мигом затихла. Стив никогда не видел смерти в море, уж точно не вылавливал погибших из воды. Покойник на корабле – к несчастью.

Парень, что сейчас неподвижно лежал перед ним, выглядел жутко – открытыми были только лицо да руки. Бледные настолько, что просматривающиеся вены и приоткрытые губы казались черными. Его веки отекли от долгого пребывания в воде, кожа на пальцах сделалась дряблой и морщинистой. Монти трясущимися руками нашарил застежку задубевшей рыбацкой куртки и подергал вниз, освобождая шею. Раскрыв воротник, он приложил пальцы к сонной артерии и выжидающе замер.

Вдруг парень булькнул, и Монти от неожиданности отпрыгнул от него, грохнувшись на задницу.

– Живой! – обрадовался Дуган, он снял перчатки и присел рядом со спасенным, несильно хлопнул по щеке. – Эй, приятель! Очнись!

– Стив, нужно унести его в тепло, – тут же встрял Монти.

– Связаться с портом, – добавил Дернье.

– Вдруг у него вода в легких, переверни его!

– Еще чего придумал – кантовать! А если он головой ударился?

Все заговорили разом, будто кто-то невидимый включил звук у телевизора. На малых судах врач не был предусмотрен: если этот счастливчик окажется не таким уж и счастливым, помочь ему они не смогут. Максимум разотрут спиртом и вколют Доксапрам.

Стив не мог оторвать взгляда от припухших, подрагивающих век.

– Тихо! – рявкнул он, когда парень у него на руках приоткрыл глаза. – Ты слышишь меня? Моргни, если да.

Парень моргнул.

– Я капитан Стивен Роджерс, мы выловили тебя на участке Сильвер-пит после крушения вашего сейнера. Ты почти сутки дрейфовал в море. Как тебя зовут?

Вопросов, наверное, было слишком много для отмороженного мозга, но Стив упорно всматривался в уставшие глаза, которые из-за белков, испещренных красной сеточкой капилляров, выглядели еще более светлыми, и даже не заметил, как в его запястье вцепились ледяные пальцы. Он вздрогнул.

– Баки, – слабым шепотом ответил парень.

– Тебя нужно согреть, Баки. Постарайся не двигаться, мы свяжемся с портом, чтобы прислали спасательный вертолет.

– Н-н-н-н... – замычал тот, не отпуская его руку.

– Черт, кажется, ему больно. Морита, – Стив кивнул Джиму, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает паника, – свяжись с Леруиком, нам нужен врач.

– Н-нет, не надо врача.

– Что?

– Не надо врача, – просипел Баки. – Пожалуйста, капитан.

– Но...

– Я в норме, сэр, – пальцы еще сильнее сжались на запястье Стива. – Только очень замерз. И устал.

– Кэп, нельзя оставлять его так.

– Да, да, Дуган, помоги мне, – Стив начал подниматься. Это было очень странно, неужели этот Баки не хотел увидеть свою команду? Неужели не хотел вернуться домой? В любом случае с этим лучше разобраться, когда их выживший сможет хотя бы нормально говорить и держать глаза открытыми дольше пары секунд.

Втроем они подняли тяжелое, обессилевшее тело и потащили в каюту. Одежда Баки была насквозь мокрой, на левой ноге не доставало сапога, штормовка с одного бока обгорела и прорвалась в нескольких местах. Спасательный жилет держался на добром слове.

– Что за имя такое, Баки? – натужно прохрипел Дернье, волоча Баки под мышки вместе со Стивом. Дуган и остальные, подхватив нового пассажира за щиколотки, махали ими то вправо, то влево, обходя препятствия.

– Бьюкенен, – тихо отозвался Баки.

– Как президент? Что ж, мистер Бьюкенен. Добро пожаловать на «Пегги Картер».

 

***

 

На траулере не шкерил рыбу только механик, поэтому за тем, чтобы их выуженный из глубин моря мистер Бьюкенен часом не помер, пока все остальные работали, наблюдал Морита.

Время близилось к ночи, и Стив с волнением встречал каждый перекур после подъема трала, потому что мысли то и дело касались этого странного Баки. Они положили его на нижнюю койку Дугана, которая находилась ближе других к радиатору, переодели его в сухую теплую одежду и постепенно отогрели бульоном. К счастью, признаки гипотермии довольно быстро прошли, и Баки крепко заснул под двумя одеялами.

Стиву очень хотелось расспросить его о том, почему он отказался от спасателей, почему не хотел возвращаться на сушу. Может, ему, как и самому Стиву, возвращаться просто было не к кому? Нет худа без добра. Возможно, именно сейчас Баки выпал шанс начать жизнь заново где-нибудь в Абердине. Или в Леруике.

Стива мучило странное волнение, природы которого он объяснить не мог, как ни старался. Команда обычно остро чувствовала его настроение, к тому же Стив всегда прислушивался к Дугану, если дело касалось примет и суеверий. Но в этот раз Дум-Дум молчал, иногда косился в сторону каюты, но в его взгляде не читалось ни тревоги, ни страха, ни раздражения. Только когда заступила ночная смена, он подошел к Стиву и поманил в сторону рубки.

– Тебя что-то беспокоит, кэп? Ходишь сам не свой, – снова поинтересовался он, как вчера.

– С тобой раньше было такое, Дум-Дум? – Стив плюхнулся в свое скрипучее кресло и устало стянул шапку. – Я всю жизнь только рыбу удил, а не полуживых моряков.

Дуган посмеялся в усы и пару минут просто смотрел на то, как Дернье с Фэлсвортом разматывают по палубе сеть, чтобы очистить ее от водорослей и остатков трески.

– Летом девяносто восьмого подняли у архипелага отца с сыном. Отнесло лодку в шторм, – со вздохом поделился Дум-Дум. – Чудо, что мы так близко проходили со скалами, так бы бедняги вовсе отправились к черту на рога.

– Я не знаю, – потер виски Стив. – Наверное, просто не привык к чужим на судне.

– Понимаю, – покивал Дуган.

– Что нам с ним делать?

– Поговори с ним, когда очнется. Расспроси обо всем. Монти в этот раз бренди взял, – уже тише сказал Дум-Дум, и Стив вопросительно поднял брови, правда усмешку сдержать не смог. – Для согрева. Пропусти с этим мистером Бьюкененом по стакану, ему сразу язык развяжет. Точно тебе говорю, кэп.

– Спасибо, Дум-Дум.

– Иди отдохни, кэп, – хлопнул его по плечу Дуган и кивнул на сигару. – Я докурю.

Стив улыбнулся ему и, на всякий случай обойдя «Пегги» по периметру, ушел к себе в каюту.

 

Через стенку доносились голоса – Морита опять смотрел телевизор. В «главной» каюте, как ее про себя называла вся их команда, Стива ждало горячее рагу из баранины с овощами, заботливо приготовленное Дернье на слабенькой электрической конфорке. Наверное, только благодаря ему «Пегги» дольше других ходила в море – Стив слышал, у Старка на лодке ели либо консервы, либо улов, да приготовленный так скверно, что большинство предпочитало все-таки консервы. Стив покачал головой, намыливая руки в крохотной жестяной раковине. Обычное хозяйственное, которое обеспечивал на суднах Филлипс, использовали для других нужд, а в каюты брали с собой пять-шесть кусков ромашкового мыла из «Бутс» по шестьдесят девять пенсов. От обычного хозяйственного у Монти шла сыпь. Ромашковое, правда, немного лучше перебивало рыбный запах, но расходовалось куда быстрее. Вычистив щеточкой слизь и грязь из-под ногтей, Стив умылся, затем причесал взъерошенные волосы.

Тяжело вздохнув, он опустился на кровать и сцепил руки в замок. От проклятой нервозности есть совсем расхотелось. Нужно было выудить из Дугана про бренди еще вчера. Стив убрал с нижней койки свернутые рулонами куртки, вещмешки и прочий хлам, расстелил одеяло и достал из нижнего ящика подушку – она хоть и была сухой, но жутко пахла плесенью, так что спать на ней не представлялось возможным. Стив убрал ее обратно, подумав немного, свернул чистое полотенце в валик и положил у изголовья. Он решил ненадолго вернуться в рубку, чтобы просмотреть карту дальнейшего маршрута. Он знал Сильвер-пит как свои пять пальцев, но в фартуке Доггербанка ориентировался не так хорошо, ходить туда было небезопасно даже в самую ясную погоду. Неопытным дорога на этот участок была закрыта наглухо, и только бывалые моряки могли работать там без происшествий.

От размышлений Стива отвлек тихий стук в хлипкую раздвижную дверь.

– Да?

Плакат с набережной Леруика отъехал в сторону, скрывшись за шкафчиком, и в узкую щель протиснулась голова Мориты.

– Тебя спрашивают, кэп, – ухмыльнувшись уголком губ, сказал Джим и, не дожидаясь ответа, ушел.

Стив не обратил внимания на улыбку, напоследок потер ладонью бороду напротив зеркала, но так ничего и не высмотрев, вздохнул и вышел из каюты.

 

Первым делом Стив заметил на Баки свою же клетчатую рубашку с закатанными рукавами. Переодевали его Морита и Монти, поэтому до этого момента Стив понятия не имел, что из всех вещей, которые каждый член команды пожертвовал потерпевшему, они выберут именно его рубашку. Видимо, остальное не подошло, хотя, кажется, с Монти у них был один размер. 

Так или иначе, в глубине души Стив даже обрадовался, что оказал, помимо всего прочего, и материальную помощь этому бедному парню. В плечах рубашка казалась ему великоватой, но в целом Баки был крепким и здоровым на вид. Плечи приятной покатой линией переходили в загорелые, покрытые темными волосками предплечья. Баки сидел за столом и хлебал жидкое рагу, пока Морита внимательно следил: видимо, за тем, чтобы ни капли не пролилось мимо.

Стив опустился за стол напротив и тихо кашлянул, привлекая внимание. Баки на него даже не обернулся, когда он зашел.

– Как самочувствие? – спросил Стив.

Отправив в рот очередную порцию наваристого ароматного бульона (Стив невольно сглотнул), Баки отложил ложку и поднял на Стива глаза. Он до сих пор был бледный как утопленник, но на щеках уже начал проступать легкий румянец.

Баки разглядывал его несколько секунд, а потом таким же слегка неловким жестом почесал густую щетину, прямо как Стив перед зеркалом. Он выпрямился и протянул через стол руку.

– Джеймс Барнс, – хрипло поздоровался Баки. – Ноги чувствую – уже хорошо.

Стив невольно засмотрелся на то, как кардинально поменялось лицо Баки, когда он ему улыбнулся, и в каком-то забытьи протянул руку в ответ. Вместо дрожащих ледяных пальцев он почувствовал шероховатую горячую ладонь, согретую о миску с рагу. Стив уверенно, но несильно пожал ее. 

– Рад слышать.

Они замолчали, и через пару мгновений Баки снова вернулся к еде, в то время как Стив неловко поерзал на месте, не зная, что говорить дальше. На помощь пришел Морита.

– У нас есть отличный бренди.

От бренди Баки не отказался, его развезло уже на втором глотке, он еле ворочал языком, но так толком о себе ничего и не рассказал. Стив помог перенести его вещи к себе в каюту, на свободное спальное место. Вахта Дум-Дума заканчивалась через полтора часа, а засыпал он, как и все моряки, едва его голова касалась подушки – не хотелось лишать его возможности отдохнуть без промедлений.

Баки тоже затих очень быстро, переохлаждение оставило свой след на его самочувствии, и из-за заложенного носа он немного похрапывал. Стив чувствовал, что глаза у него тоже слипаются, и забрался на свою койку. Скинул надоевшие за день ботинки и повертелся на старой, превратившейся в блин подушке. Какое-то время он прислушивался к плеску волн, которые рождались под носом судна и мягко прокатывались к водным впадинам за кормой, к шуму работы двигателя и храпу Баки, но очень скоро отключился.

 

***

 

Луна тускло расчерчивала полосами палубу за штурманской рубкой. Ее немного зловещий отблеск всегда нагонял на Стива тоску и заставлял вспоминать детские кошмары. Но вскоре она спряталась за наплывшие облака, окрасив морские волны в стальной оттенок, и единственными источниками света остались прожектор, скрытый высокой штурманской рубкой, и тлеющая сигарета Баки. Сидя на кипе свернутых сетей и наслаждаясь покачиванием судна, Стив все никак не мог завести разговор. Баки решил эту проблему за него.

– Знаешь, кэп, во всех фильмах-катастрофах наступает момент, когда ты понимаешь – что-то пошло не так, – сказал он, подперев локтем траловую лебедку. – Я не первый раз в море выхожу. А если уж тебе в морду валит едкий дым, потому что загорелся распределительный щит, тут уж и гадать не надо.

– Что случилось?

– Возможно, короткое замыкание. Наш боцман, который заступил на вахту, уснул за столом. Мы увидели, что горим, когда было уже слишком поздно.

– Маленькая лодка.

– Точно. Огонь разросся так быстро, – Баки нахмурился, прищурив глаза, только теперь от своей сигареты. – Я помню только, как успел натянуть жилет. Кажется, капитан и остальные пытались спустить шлюпку.

– В новостях сказали, что спасли всю команду, кроме тебя. И радиста – он погиб.

– Да, я... – Баки помедлил, поерзав на месте и стряхнув пепел в жестяную банку. – Я видел, что он был в рубке. Пытался подать сигнал. Когда в машинном взорвался бак, меня выбросило за борт.

– Даже не знаю, везунчик ты или наоборот, – горько пошутил Стив. Он даже представить не мог, каково это, когда на твоих глазах заживо сгорает человек из твоей команды, а тебя самого швыряет в непроглядную тьму открытого моря.

– Сам еще не определился, – задумчиво проговорил Баки, глядя сначала перед собой, а потом на Стива. – Хотя, наверное, везунчик.

– Да? – ухмыльнулся Стив, почувствовав, как внутри снова расцветает какая-то бравада и бурлящая радость за спасенную жизнь.

– Да, кэп, – уже тише ответил Баки, а потом тихо рассмеялся, по новой затягиваясь дымом. – Думал, русалка, а оказался викинг.

– Мои родители из Ирландии.

– Ладно тебе врать, Пэдди, – Баки шутливо пихнул Стива локтем, – на кельта ты не похож, да и болтать не особо любишь.

– Серьезно. Бабушка хотела, чтобы меня назвали Киллианом.

Баки хрипло расхохотался, задрав голову. Стив тоже беззвучно трясся, вспоминая выражение лица папы, когда он рассказывал, как бабушка О'Доэрти порывалась всех своих многочисленных внуков окрестить либо Патриком, либо Киллианом. Родители уехали на север за два года до ее смерти.

– Говорят, когда ирландцы напьются, всегда лезут обниматься, – довольно сообщил Баки, затушив окурок о подошву сапога и аккуратно положив его в банку.

– Хочешь проверить?

В ответ Баки лишь пожал плечами и достал из штормовки маленькую черную фляжку Монти.

– Если рискнете, капитан, – нахально оскалился он.

Стив бы рискнул, только капитан не имел права выпивать на судне, особенно когда нес вахту и отвечал за безопасность своей команды. Видя, как Стив замялся, не зная, что ответить на такое заманчивое предложение, Баки как-то обреченно вздохнул и убрал фляжку обратно.

– Ясно, в другой раз, – примирительно сказал он.

– Чем ты занимался на сейнере?

– Тем же, чем и все остальные, – хмыкнул Баки. – Не волнуйтесь, капитан. Из-за меня вы без рыбы не останетесь, обещаю.

– Мы уже потеряли сутки, мистер Барнс, – опустив глаза, напомнил Стив. Судя по хитрой усмешке Баки, провокационные нотки в голосе Стива не остались для него незамеченными.

– Хотите пари, кэп? – Баки немного поежился от порыва холодного,влажного ветра и наклонил голову вбок, чуть выгнув бровь. – Если не наберете полных трюмов к концу недели, я останусь. Буду работать бесплатно... месяц.

– Месяц? 

– Не торгуйся, кэп, – раскусил его Баки. – Два выхода в море просто так. От чистого сердца.

– Идет, – подумав, кивнул Стив.

Они ударили по рукам, и когда Барнс ушел в каюту, Стиву понадобилось добрых пять минут, чтобы перестать улыбаться как идиот и последовать за ним. 

 

*** 

 

В четыре утра, когда «Пегги» подошла наконец в нужный ловецкий район, сменились штурвальные – Стив еле выполз на мостик. Сквозь густой серый туман отчетливо прорывался запах надвигающейся тучи, волны были спокойными, это значило только одно – впереди нудный ледяной дождь, который замедлит ход работы вдвое. Им нужно было поторопиться.

Эхолот предупреждающе запикал, и на экране обозначилась темная полоска.

– Отдать сети! – крикнул Стив по громкой связи, глядя на палубу.

Баки не отставал от остальных, под ногами не мешался, пожалуй, не соврал, когда сказал, что выходит в море не первый раз. Команда оперативно выбросила за борт куток вместе со всеми поплавками и бегунками, он громко ударился о воду и начал тонуть, разворачивая по мере погружения стальной траловый трос. Пока он разматывался, Стив внимательно следил за перемещениями Баки по палубе, его охватил какой-то небывалый ажиотаж, как когда-то в первый рейс, куда его взял с собой отец, и Стив нетерпеливо скакал вокруг сети, гадая, что же еще за живность попадется туда, кроме трески. Стив передал по громкой связи «полный вперед» для Мориты в машинном, оба троса сомкнулись, и где-то в трехстах футах под судном сети раскрылись навстречу рыбному косяку.

Лов велся круглые сутки, тралы вытягивали каждые три часа. Сидеть без дела здесь не получилось бы даже при особых стараниях, но так хотя бы время летело незаметно. Эти три часа – между моментами, когда сеть закидывали и когда вынимали, – были единственным промежутком за весь день, когда можно было отдохнуть. С раскачивающейся мокрой палубы спустились в каюту все, кроме Дум-Дума. Стив уже знал, что у старпома к нему очередной «вопрос про самочувствие». Только с чем он связан – с Баки или с планами Стива на жизнь – оставалось загадкой.

Стив пересекся с Баки за весь день только на обеде, который по обыкновению прошел в полном молчании. Дернье оперативно разлил по тарелкам свой очередной шедевр, и команда с такой же отдачей, как и на палубе, принялась за еду. Баки доел одним из первых и, проходя мимо Стива, взъерошил ему волосы на затылке.

Стив заулыбался в тарелку с супом и нехотя отмахнулся, но, наткнувшись на внимательные взгляды команды, напихал в рот побольше хлеба. Ухмыляться так практически не получалось.

Дум-Дум на удивление к нему в рубку не поднялся, вместо него туда через пару часов пришел Баки, которого, как оказалось, выгнали из каюты, чтобы он проверил капитана.

Стив мысленно усмехнулся и закатил глаза. Если бы он не знал свою команду, в чем он уже начинал сомневаться, то подумал бы, что они все превращаются в типичных жительниц Леруика с грандиозными планами касательно будущего Стива.

– Как дела, кэп? – спросил Баки, встав рядом с ним и надымив свежеприкуренной сигаретой.

– Неплохо, – ответил Стив и, помедлив, кивнул на штурвал. – Порулить не хочешь?

– А дашь?

– Дам.

Баки улыбнулся и с готовностью потеснил Стива на месте штурмана. Похрустев позвонками, Стив обошел Баки, обхватил его сигарету за фильтр и под недоуменным взглядом вытащил ее у Баки изо рта и сам хорошенько затянулся.

Баки долго не сводил с него глаз, но потом покачал головой и уставился в серую морскую гладь.

– Это моя сигарета.

– А это мой штурвал.

– Ты мне его сам дал.

– Я решил, что мы поменяемся, – парировал Стив, и Баки примирительно отмахнулся.

– Но последняя затяжка – моя, – предупредил он, вскинув брови.

– Как скажешь, – согласился Стив. – Что думаешь о команде? 

– Хорошие ребята у тебя, Роджерс, – Баки сверился с компасом и покрутил штурвал. Стив уселся в свое кресло и развернулся в нем лицом к Баки. – Рассказали мне все про «Пегги», про новости о моем сейнере, про то, как вытащили меня. А потом я спросил их про капитана, и вот я здесь. Колись, Роджерс, ты кого-то убил?

На словах «спросил про капитана» у Стива быстро забилось сердце, он поерзал, пытаясь принять удобную позу, и сделал какую-то нервную затяжку. С одной стороны, он был рад, что команда не стала рассказывать всю подноготную о капитане без его ведома, но с другой – Стиву самому эти подробности выдавать не хотелось, особенно почему-то Баки. Конечно, все дело было в одной-единственной детали, он мог вообще про это не упоминать, но рано или поздно разговор все равно коснется личной жизни, и тогда наверняка однозначным «у меня никого нет» или «все сложно» отделаться не получится. Просто потому что Стив по-наполеоновски крупно лажал в подобных вещах.

– Пока нет, – хмыкнул он.

– Тогда почему такие славные ребята зажали десерт и вытолкали меня оттуда почти силком, чтобы я сам у тебя спросил? Я вообще-то тоже хотел десерт.

– У меня есть «Твикс» в рюкзаке, – предложил Стив. – Не порвешь мне трал о какой-нибудь Титаник, поделюсь.

– Окей. Значит, твоя прекрасная команда дала мне по шапке, потому что не захотела делиться десертом, и ты на самом деле самый обычный капитан?

– Самый обычный, – Стив поднял ладони вверх, зажав сигарету губами.

Баки на него странно посмотрел, будто немного прищурился, но потом поманил его к себе пальцем, показывая на сигарету.

– Затяжка, Роджерс. Ты там уже весь фильтр выкурил.

Баки почти вырвал предложенный бычок, жадно присосавшись к нему, а Стив тем временем глянул на часы и отдал команде гудок. Пора было вытаскивать трал.

 

Снова заработали лебедки и зазвенела корабельная рында, на этот звук слетелись чайки, мгновенно заполнив пустынное небо трепещущими крыльями. И без того насыщенный влагой, холодный воздух перед надвигающимся дождем стал по-настоящему тяжелым, даже в рубке Стиву дышалось с трудом. На поверхности воды показались траловые доски. Гейб, Баки и Дуган покрепче ухватились за сеть и начали тянуть. Птицы тоже не теряли времени даром. Сначала одна чайка камнем шлепнулась в воду, вслед за ней другая, и через пару мгновений обе вынырнули с полными клювами добычи. Как только сеть поднялась настолько, что стал виден улов, морская поверхность пришла в движение. Гигантский мешок с рыбой повис на подъемной стреле. Сеть медленно раскачивалась над палубой, с нее струйками стекала морская вода, а внутри билась, прыгала, пыталась выскочить пойманная рыба. Дуган дернул за веревку, и вся гора рыбы с грохотом обрушилась на палубу.

 

Пока Монти и Дуган по новой закидывали трал для очередного лова, из каюты показался Дернье, он вышел на палубу с неглубоким тазиком и остановился перед кучей трески. Изучив улов, он подцепил несколько жирненьких рыбин, положил их в таз и снова скрылся в каюте.

 

Как только сеть вновь оказалась за бортом, команда приступила к работе. Баки снова сменил Стива и встал к штурвалу. Все остальные – за исключением Мориты, который готовил морозильные камеры и засыпал корзины льдом, – уселись вокруг кучи с треской и вооружились ножами. Рыбу нужно было как можно скорее обработать: вспороть брюхо, убрать внутренности, отсортировать и упаковать по ящикам, чтобы потом уложить льдом в морозильном трюме. Работали, как всегда, быстро и слаженно, через час весь улов был выпотрошен и спущен вниз. Над палубой с криками носились чайки, требуха не валялась разве что в подвешенной невысоко шлюпке. Но когда шла рыба, на тщательную уборку времени не хватало, это уже в порту траулер мыли и драили, выбивая присохшую тухлую рыбу мощными струями забортной воды из пожарных гидрантов. А сейчас вокруг уже начал формироваться тот самый тяжелый рыбный душок с легкой примесью человеческого пота.

 

Впереди был последний дневной улов. Дождь пошел неожиданно, когда настало время доставать сеть. Ледяной, колючий, смешивающийся с фонтаном соленых брызг от удара волн о борт. Из-за сильного ветра не спасала даже штормовка, воду заливало за шиворот, в рукава, в сапоги; когда закончили шкерить, Стив вымок и продрог до костей. Он соображал с трудом и продолжал работать только потому, что действия за много лет доводились до автоматизма.

Стив более-менее пришел в себя только в каюте, здесь все еще пахло вкуснейшей жареной рыбой и крепким чаем с лимоном. Дернье в углу перемывал посуду, а за столом сидел такой же околевший Гейб, мрачно уставившись в свою кружку. Стив негнущимися пальцами схватился за стакан и с наслаждением влил в себя горячий чай, не обращая внимания на то, что руки были красными и скользкими от рыбьей крови.

– Я пойду переоденусь, – говорить удавалось с трудом, как после пары пинт крепкого пива. Он протиснулся в свою каморку и, наспех ополоснув руки, начал стаскивать тяжелую, промокшую насквозь одежду, то и дело задевая локтями стены. Он безумно замерз, тело било дрожью, а кожа покрылась мурашками, стоило ее тронуть колючему воздуху. В каютах было почти так же прохладно, как и снаружи, только когда Дернье принимался за готовку – воздух теплел от ароматных паров.

С лестницы раздались чьи-то шаги, затем, кажется, Морита пробубнил нечто похожее на «у Стива наверняка найдется что-нибудь для тебя», затем послышалось низкое утвердительное мычание Дум-Дума, и в следующий момент вход в каюту перегородил дрожащий синегубый Баки.

– Футболку не одолжишь? – спросил он, беззастенчиво пялясь на полуголого Стива.

Постепенно согревающийся организм подсказывал Стиву, что нужно быть самим собой и не подавать виду. Но на деле это представлялось куда более сложной задачей, чем в мыслях. Стив чувствовал себя невероятно уязвимым, он молча повернулся к Баки спиной, чтобы достать из спортивной сумки сменную одежду для них обоих. Мистер Бьюкенен, конечно, погорячился, пытаясь одолжить у него всего лишь футболку. Стив достал две рубашки, пару теплых свитеров и вдруг замер, ощутив, что по спине прошлась холодная шершавая ладонь. От лопатки к плечу, там, где был шрам.

– Дай угадаю, – тихо сказал Баки, не убирая руки. – Крюком приложило?

Стив развернулся и непроизвольно сделал шаг назад, но только уперся спиной в спальную полку: Баки стоял почти вплотную, абсолютно не стесняясь близости, отодвинуться тут все равно было невозможно, с интересом разглядывая шрам, который тянулся почти до самой шеи.

– Да, – Стив знал, что щеки предательски потеплели.

Баки сразу же заметил его смущение и отошел к умывальнику, чтобы раздеться. Стив не знал, расстроило его это или наоборот – принесло облегчение, он воспользовался моментом и с армейской скоростью влез в сухую одежду.

– Тебе нужны носки?

– Нет, спасибо, – странным тоном, в котором Стиву послышалась нотка разочарования, ответил Баки и мельком посмотрел на него.

Стив оставил запасную одежду на нижней койке и сбежал в другую каюту. По телевизору с постоянными перебоями из-за старенькой антенны показывали футбольный матч, который смотрели только свесившийся с верхней полки Морита и сидящий за столом Дуган, над которым плавал туман из тяжелого сигарного дыма. 

– Перекусить не хочешь, кэп? – поинтересовался Дернье, покручивая папиросу.

Стив отрицательно помотал головой и уселся под самый телевизор к угрюмому Гейбу. Находиться в одном эмоциональном диапазоне ему казалось правильным. Чертов Баки ему нравился, и он вел себя как полный придурок. Дуган отвлекся от телевизора и посмотрел Стиву в глаза, но, так ничего и не сказав, сделал очередную затяжку, снова задымив все вокруг.

 

***

 

Стив забрался на верхнюю койку так быстро, будто за ним гналась нянька из летнего лагеря Святого Эндрю. Свет проникал только из маленького круглого окошка слева, выхватывая из темноты входную дверь и кусок обитой шпоном стены. Через несколько минут в каюту прокрался Баки, и Стив мгновенно зажмурился, притворившись спящим.

Он услышал, как Баки тихо вздохнул, стянув с себя верхнюю одежду и ботинки. Потом раздался звук льющейся воды, и Стив приоткрыл один глаз – Баки стоял спиной к нему и умывался. Сквозь обычную черную майку хорошо прорисовывался рельеф мышц, и Стив хорошо все рассмотрел, пока была такая возможность. Почему-то в отношении Баки «эти» мысли казались Стиву правильными и уместными. И он бы не ограничился пустыми фантазиями, если бы точно знал, что не получит отказа. Бежать с судна было некуда, а им еще два дня было работать бок о бок. Так рисковать бы он не решился, пусть и за спиной у него стояла целая команда друзей. Про то, чтобы спросить, и речи не шло.

– Прости, что подушки нет, – тихо сказал Стив, и Баки вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– Что? – он обернулся, промокая полотенцем обветренное, заросшее щетиной лицо.

– Подушки нет, вернее, есть, но она так отсырела, что спать невозможно.

– Нестрашно, – Баки улыбнулся и обтер шею, не сводя глаз со Стива. – Когда я просыпаюсь утром, они обычно валяются на полу.

– Плохо спишь?

– Да, бывает. Но не волнуйся, кэп, такое со мной только на суше бывает. В море я спокоен.

– После случившегося... – Стив помедлил, подложив руку под голову. – После крушения, по идее, должно быть наоборот.

– Не, – отмахнулся Баки и вдруг подошел вплотную к койкам, сложив руки поверх его одеяла, оказавшись почти лицом к лицу со Стивом. – Море усыпляет. Чувствуешь волны? Когда я на суше, я как в гробу. Первое время ловил себя на том, что пытаюсь раскачиваться.

Стив не мог не согласиться, но вместо внятного ответа только улыбнулся.

– Ладно, – Баки хлопнул Стива по бедру и улегся на нижнюю койку. Зашуршало одеяло. – Спокойной ночи, кэп.

– Спокойной ночи.

Стив не шевелился пару минут, потом дотянулся до верхней полки и выудил из кармана рюкзака «Твикс». Он зашуршал оберткой, и снизу раздался приглушенный смех.

– Держи, – Стив вытащил одну палочку и опустил вниз, откусив от своей сразу половину.

– Спасибо, – не прекращая хохотать, ответил Баки.

Стив держал «Твикс» за самый конец, но когда Баки забирал его, то коснулся пальцами его ладони. Как будто хотел тактильно передать благодарность. Может быть, нарочно. Эта мысль разлилась по телу Стива приятным теплом. Он почувствовал прилив смелости и неожиданно сам для себя спросил:

– Почему ты не хотел, чтобы мы вызвали спасателей, Бак?

Баки долго молчал, и Стив почти смирился с тем, что истину ему так и не узнать, когда Баки вдруг поднялся с кровати и встал прямо перед ним, шаря взглядом по лицу, будто выискивая понимания.

– А ты как думаешь?

– Я бы решил, что пожар на сейнере – твоя вина, и ты не хочешь возвращаться, чтобы не попасть под суд.

Баки улыбнулся и взлохматил Стиву волосы.

– Я бы никогда не уснул на вахте, кэп. Никогда бы не подвел капитана.

– Тогда почему? – непонимающе спросил Стив, и Баки беззвучно рассмеялся.

– Если бы я знал. Я соображал как бревно, просто увидел твою офигевшую физиономию, и единственное, о чем подумал тогда – с тобой безопасно. Ты смотрел на меня, и я понимал, что все плохое уже позади.

Стив не мог заснуть все три часа до подъема трала, прокручивая эти слова в голове и уговаривая себя, что никакого второго дна в них нет.

***

 

Стив поежился от свежего утреннего ветра и застегнул у куртки воротник. Над заваленной рыбой палубой кружили стаи голодных чаек. Последний трал вытащили сорок минут назад, содержимого хватит, чтобы забить последние ящики в морозилке и отправиться домой, как обычно, с полными трюмами. Они управились даже быстрее, чем предполагал Стив.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что еще ни разу с таким сожалением не смотрел на рыбу. Со спины подошел Дуган в шерстяном свитере под горло и комбинезоне, без куртки, улыбаясь себе под нос и прикуривая очередную вонючую сигару. Если бы не душная рыбная вонь, которую этот густой дым отлично перебивал, Стив бы попросил своего старпома курить где-нибудь подальше, а пока он с удовольствием вдыхал странный табачно-морской запах.

По правому борту еле-еле виднелись очертания гавани Керкуолла, которая была еще слишком далеко, чтобы начать нервничать.

– Ну что, готов высадить мистера Бьюкенена? – спросил Дум-Дум.

– Готов, – со вздохом ответил Стив. – Жалко отпускать правда, он отличный рыбак.

– Так не отпускай, вон он стоит, пойди спроси, может, остаться он хочет. Все равно ему больше не на чем плавать.

– У него там дом и своя жизнь, Дум-Дум, я не могу просто взять и нанять его.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что, – пробормотал Стив. Идея была одновременно катастрофически провальной и невероятно заманчивой. Его как никогда привлекала перспектива работать в одной команде с человеком, которого он начинал видеть в мокрых снах. Может быть, сказывались годы юности, невозможность найти себе партнера и вынужденные душевные страдания по махровым натуралам. Может быть, он просто привык жить с мыслью, что ему светит только пускать слюни на тех, кто точно не ответит ему взаимностью, и радоваться малейшим проявлениям симпатии, даже несмотря на то, что те носили сугубо дружеский и невинный характер.

– Это не ответ, Стиви, – хмыкнул Дуган. – Ты его даже не спрашивал, вдруг он тоже хочет уехать из своей глуши?

– В еще более глухую глушь? – скептически поинтересовался Стив. Керкуолл, конечно, не настолько сильно отличался от Леруика, чтобы выйти из категории «глушь», но там хотя бы был гребаный гей-клуб. Стив плохо представлял себе человека в здравом уме, который за те же деньги решит перебраться на крохотный архипелаг в расцвете лет, чтобы удить треску в обществе пяти мужиков не первой свежести и капитана-гея. Если, конечно, этот человек не гей. Потому что Стив, по мнению многих, был довольно хорош собой. Монти сам говорил.

– Ну, у нас не так и глухо, – справедливо заметил Дум-Дум.

– Прекрати, Дуган, – в конце концов отмахнулся Стив. Мысли о Баки накануне его высадки и чувство безысходности давили на психику сейчас особенно сильно, мало ли что могло взбрести ему в голову, мало ли какой отчаянный поступок он мог совершить.

– У него нет семьи, Морита спрашивал, – заявил Дуган. – Он легко переедет, если предложишь ему работу.

– Ну, во-первых, работу не я раздаю, а Филлипс, и во-вторых, если у него нет семьи, это не значит, что друзей тоже нет.

– Спроси, – надавил Дум-Дум.

– Не буду.

– Тогда я сам спрошу.

– Вперед, – махнул рукой Стив.

– Эй, Барнс! – крикнул Дум-Дум, и Стив чуть не улетел за борт. Он схватил Дум-Дума за локоть, но будто язык проглотил, он не ожидал, что Дум-Дум осмелится лезть не в свое дело. Баки, стоявший рядом с лебедкой и придерживающий для Монти трос, с улыбкой обернулся и прищурился от солнца. – Раз твой тазик потонул, может, останешься?

– Дуган, мать твою, – прошипел Стив.

– Не знаю, Тимоти, – задумчиво протянул Баки. Дуган терпеть не мог, когда его звали по имени. – У вас там в Леруике совсем глухо.

Стив с тоской посмотрел за борт. Пойти ко дну уже не казалось ему плохой идеей.

 

***

 

Вид гавани Керкуолла пробудил где-то внутри приглушенное работой желание о горячей ванне. Стив прямо увидел, как хватается за бортики и как его зад медленно погружается в обжигающий океан блаженства и чистоты. До дома оставалось добираться еще минимум несколько часов, он раздраженно закрыл иллюминатор в каюте, шум волн тут же стих, и из главного кубрика донесся бубнеж телевизора.

Стив набрал в умывальник воды и принялся оттирать руки от рыбных кишок и крови. Он не сразу заметил, что в помещении есть кто-то еще.

– Мы пришвартовались, – раздался за спиной голос Баки. – Я хотел поблагодарить тебя, кэп, но ты, очевидно, немного занят.

Стив почувствовал себя настоящим дерьмом, он даже скривился, не в силах сдержать досады за собственный идиотизм. Он быстро смыл пену и развернулся, надеясь, что лицом не сильно выдает своего смущения.

– Прости, у меня просто все руки в рыбе, и я…

– Забей, слушай, я просто хотел сказать спасибо за то, что вытащили меня. Вы спасли мне жизнь, Стив. Я не знаю, как вам отплатить.

– Останься на «Пегги», – обреченно пробормотал Стив и пожал плечами. Терять ему все равно было нечего.

Баки вдруг опустил взгляд и улыбнулся, будто ему сделали какой-то невероятный комплимент. 

– Я думал над этим, – в конце концов сказал Баки, посмотрев на Стива, и сделал шаг навстречу. – Над тем, что сказал Дуган утром.

Баки протянул руку для рукопожатия, Стив с готовностью обхватил ее своей. Но тут его дернуло вперед, и в следующий момент Баки уже крепко обнимал его, прижимаясь колючей щекой к шее.

– И что надумал? – осторожно уточнил Стив. Он аккуратно обхватил Баки за плечи, надеясь, что тот не почувствует его бешено колотящегося сердца.

Баки низко хмыкнул ему в ухо, и звук вибрацией прошелся до самого копчика.

– Что глушь везде одинаковая, – ответил Баки. Стив не видел его лица, но ему показалось, что тот улыбнулся. – И что команда у тебя отличная.

– Не могу спорить, – голос дрогнул, и Стив невольно зажмурился.

– Береги себя, капитан, – сказал Баки и отстранился, он достал из кармана бумажку и протянул ему, – и не наделай глупостей, пока меня не будет.

– Как я могу, – Стив расплылся в идиотской ухмылке, разглядывая на тетрадном огрызке нарисованную рыбу, сердечки и номер телефона, – если ты их все заберешь с собой.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
